disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the 13th... Over and Over Again!
Friday the 13th... Over and Over Again! is the 58th episode of Season 18. Summary When Friday the 13th mysteriously starts repeating itself all over again, the PJ Masks head back to Shape-topia to help Lucky's family spread good luck in both their world and Shape-topia while finding out who is repeating the same day over and over... again. Plot The episode begins on Friday the 13th in Disney Junior Town, and walking on the sidewalk were the three PJ Masks, Connor, Amaya, and Greg. They were having ice cream while taking their shape shifting pets Lucky, Snowdrop, and Glider for a walk when something unexpected happened! When Greg wasn't watching where he was going, he tripped on a crack on the sidewalk and felt face on his ice cream cone! That was totally unlucky! As he was wiping and licking the ice cream on his face, Connor helps him up to see if he was okay. Licking his lips clean, Greg responds that he was okay when Glider flew on top of his head and licked a stray ice cream spot on his nose, which tickled his owner. After their ice cream, the kids and their pets went to the park to play but then another unexpected thing happened to Amaya! She banged her head onto a bench when she slid off the slide out of control and felt a bump on her head! And worse, it hurt when she tried to rub it. The boys and the pets then took Amaya to her house to have her father look at it, and when they were there, Mr. Brimley looked carefully at the bump and told Amaya to rest and keep an ice pack on her head until the bump goes away. Thanking her father, Amaya goes up to her bedroom with Snowdrop following her behind to rest while Connor, Greg, Lucky, and Glider looked sympathetic for their friend. They then decide to head home as well until Amaya feels better. Later at night, Connor was getting ready to put away the dishes after he and his parents finished dinner, but as he was helping his mom wash the dishes, Connor slipped on a puddle of water and soap, and then accidentally dropped a dish which shattered into pieces! Shocked, his mom picked up all the pieces as Connor helped her out before she warned her son to be careful of the sharpness of the shards, but it was too late! Connor had cut his finger, and a small cut appeared on top of his finger as one drop of blood fell out and went onto the floor. Later, Connor's dad cleaned the cut and bandaged his son's finger before Connor went up to his room after thanking his father. When in bed, Connor was beginning to think about what happened to him and his friends. First, Greg trips and fall into his ice cream, then Amaya hits her head onto a bench and gets a bump, and now Connor has dropped a dish and then cut himself. Lucky yawns and thinks that they are all just coincidences as he fell asleep. With a shrug, Connor goes to sleep as well, hoping that his black cat friend is right and that tomorrow on Saturday the 14th, will be a new day with no trips, bumps, and cuts. The next morning, things went from bad to worse! Because the three PJ Masks kids did the same thing; Greg tripped and fell on his ice cream, Amaya slid on the slide and bumped her head again, and Connor once again drops a dish and cuts his finger, his second finger that his father had to clean and bandage up! Later in Amaya's room, Amaya had her ice pack on her head after having another bump on her head as she told her friends that something weird is going on. It was like someone is repeating Friday the 13th over and over... again, and it's causing the three kids to keep having bad luck all over and over... again! Thinking, Snowdrop suggests that maybe they should head back to Shape-topia to talk to Lucky's family and ask them to help. Nodding in agreement despite the headache she has, Amaya tells Snowdrop to go fetch the book with the magical map and as she puts them down, the kids and their pets were whisked away in a vortex that will take them to Shape-topia and soon, Connor, Amaya, and Greg's clothes transformed back into their Shape-topia clothes when they were almost at their pets' homeland. Finally, they landed on the grassy ground of Shape-topia and made their way to Cheshire Lane. When they arrived, Lucky knocks on the door and his sister, Lyra, opens it to happily see her brother again. But her smile went away when she saw his friends and their owners' frowns on their faces, knowing that something is bothering them. Lyra asks what was wrong as Glider explains that Connor, Greg, and Amaya have had bad luck yesterday and today because somehow Friday the 13th keeps repeating itself all over and over... again! With her face both confused and shocked, Lyra assures everyone that it's not Friday the 13th anymore because it was yesterday. So to prove so, she leads her friends into the kitchen to show that today is Saturday the 14th on the calendar. But when the took a look at the calendar, they were surprised to see that the days and weeks on the calendar were changed into Fridays and 13ths! When Greg asked what was going on, Snowdrop replies that she does not know but suggests that maybe her father, Wisewing, can help them solve this mystery as the seven of them head to Snowdrops ice palace in Icy Avenue. When they arrived in the ice palace library, they saw big piles of papers and books and also a frantic snowy owl searching in books and papers, trying to figure out what was going on with the calendar's kooky Friday the 13th situation. Snowdrop goes over to ask her father to help her and her friends, but he was busy right now. It was an emergency, but Snowdrop tells him that she already knows about Friday the 13th repeating itself all over again as Wisewing stopped working on his books to face his daughter and ask her if she really did hear about Friday the 13th repeating itself. With a heavy sigh, Snowdrop immediately says yes and asked her father if there is anything in his books that will explain Friday the 13th repeating itself all over again. Wisewing flew towards his bookshelf and begins rummaging through his books while the kids and their pets looked through the books the Wisewing threw to the floor. The suddenly, Greg finds something in a book that he held in his hands. In the pages was a picture of three menacing looking animals like a calico cat, a crocodile, and a raven. It also says that they are the Jinx crew, which happens to be a crew that uses their bad magic to repeat Friday the 13th over and over again. Lucky knew the calico cat as Jinx when they went to school as former friends and decides that they should confront him and his friends to stop using their magic to repeat Friday the 13th. Luckily, the book showed where Jinx and his crew lived. As the kids and their pets said goodbye and thanks to Wisewing, they were off to stop Jinx and his jinx crew. Later, when the three kids and their pets arrived in a dark forest, they meet the calico cat Jinx and his jinx crew too. Lucky steps forward and Jinx was pleased to see him again while giving him a sly smile. Jinx's smile gave Lucky and his friends some chills down their spines, but they didn't show any fear as Lucky asks Jinx and his crew if they're the ones spreading bad luck to both the real world and Shape-topia. However, Jinx replies that he and is crew are not responsible for Friday the 13th repeating itself all over again. But Lucky tells them that things weren't going well for his owner and his friends, and he demands Jinx to put a stop to it. Soon, the two cats began to argue. Lucky argues that Friday the 13th is causing everyone to have bad luck in both the real world and Shape-topia and demands him and his friends to stop repeating it all over again before tomorrow, but Jinx insists that he is not doing it. Before their argument could get any more worse, Connor pushed Lucky and Jinx away from each other and stops their argument. Then, after separating the cats, Connor tried to calmly and gently tell Jinx that Lucky is right and informs them that they need to stop repeating Friday the 13th over and over again. But again, Jinx and his friends reassured them that they're not the ones causing the bad luck day to repeat itself, and snaps at Lucky to get lost and never come back. The gang refuse to back down, and decide to return to Cheshire Lane for advice from Lucky's parents. When they return, Lyra informs them that they're still out, using their good luck magic. In the meantime, the bamboons have taken over the house, and Lyra's not sure what to do. As she tells them to do something about it, Lucky tells that he and his friends are working on it, but Jinx and his crew will not listen to them to reason. When Lucky mentioned Jinx's name, Lyra was lovestrucked as Lucky tells her in a flat tone "Don't tell me you're still crushing on Jinx." Lyra shook her head into reality and replies no while Connor, Amaya, Greg, Glider, and Snowdrop are rounding up bamboons. After they had rounded up the bamboons and sent them back to the Fantasy Forest, the kids and their pets were in shock when all of Shape-topia starts having more bad luck and it was getting worse! Finally, Lucky had enough as he goes back to confront his former friend for that he (Lucky) still thinks that Calico is responsible for repeating Friday the 13th over and over again, but Greg asked what they should do, as Lucky decides that they should do a stakeout. In the city, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Lucky, Snowdrop, and Glider were seen snooping around, following Jinx and his crew wherever they go. So far, he and his friends haven’t done anything yet. Characters * Trivia * The PJ Masks kids and their pets head to Shape-topia for the third time. ** The first was in Shape-topia. ** The second was in Greg’s Hidden Talent. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Episodes focusing on Snowdrop Category:Episodes focusing on Glider Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on pets